Beautiful
by PastaPyro567
Summary: "...I hate how I can't be like them..." she whimpered, the volume of her voice lowering as she finished her rant. Feliciano's eyebrows raised higher. Why in the world was she so doubtful of herself?


She watched from the side, envious of the fact that she wasn't as curvy as those other girls who hung around her friend.

She watched in silence as they giggled at something funny he said, how their seemingly perfect smiles gleamed in the sunlight.

She wished she could be more than what she was…she wished she could get her friend's attention.

Her friend, whom she had fallen in love with.

Feliciano was many things; he could be an airhead at times, but he could also be a gentleman, as well as a very good boyfriend. But as far as (Name) could tell, he was not interested in her.

Her baggy (f/c) sweater hung loosely on her smaller frame, and as she watched from afar at the cafe table that Feliciano promised to meet her at, she clenched her fist, her fingers disappearing underneath her overly long sleeve, making her look just a little cuter than she already did.

Her (h/l), (dark/light) hair swayed ever so slightly as a wind came along, and blew up the dresses that the women surrounding Feliciano wore. they giggled, and blushed as they held the hems of their dresses down. Feliciano was laughing, too.

'No…' she thought. 'He really can't love me like I love him, can he?'

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she sipped her now cold (tea/coffee/hot-chocolate) and closed her eyes for a moment.

When she heard footsteps approach her, she opened her eyes, and glanced up, but immediately looked back down when Feliciano had come over. "Ciao, (Nickname)!" he greeted like his normal self, waving excitedly.

"H-Hi, Feli…" (Name) greeted in return, not daring to meet her gaze. Feli took a seat next to her, and took a sip of the coffee that (Name) had ordered for him.

"Grazie, (Name)~!" he politely commented, taking a sip of the coffee, not caring if it was cold or not. (Name) nodded.

"No problem." She answered simply, taking another sip of her cold beverage. Feli shot her a confused look.

He still didn't know why she was so hesitant to look him in the eye, and say something with complete sincerity, instead of being so...shy, for lack of better word. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something had seemed off since when they first met.

She always seemed to be trying to hide, even in public. She would wear baggy clothes to cover her cute figure, and she would always hide those beautiful (e/c) eyes of hers from the view of others, especially him.

But, for now, Feliciano brushed it off, and went about, talking about pasta, and other things they enjoy talking about. Well…(Name) wasn't really talking. Instead, she was listening to him speak.

She just had nothing to say, in complete honesty. But, Italy didn't mind, because even if she didn't speak, that didn't take away from the quality time they spent together.

When Italy asked a question, he was surprised when he didn't receive an answer, because usually, (Name) almost instantly provides the answer. She simply finished her drink, and avoided to say anything as she paid for her drink and Italy's drink.

"(Name)-?" Italy called after her, only to receive no answer again. She bid him a quick farewell, and took off. "...(Name)?" Italy called after her again, his voice taking on a quieter component.

a few days passed, and the (nationality) girl was no where to be seen. Feliciano was extremely worried. when he tried calling, she stopped picking up.

If he by chance happened to see her in the plaza in Rome, and tried to say hello, she would either run off, or she would end up not being...well, herself. Instead of that girl that had stolen his heart, the person Italy would be trying to say hello to would be someone else.

He was extremely worried. So, one day, he came to the conclusion that it would be better to come to her house instead of working at a distance to see if she was okay.

That day, when he came to her house, he was not expecting her to be home.

In his own uprightness, he assumed she had been away from home, possibly visiting someone she knew from childhood, or something else happened, and, subsequently, she was not home as a result.

He walked up the steps, his heart shivering with fear that someone was currently hurting her in some way, breaking down her psyche, or perhaps putting all sorts of painful, bloody wounds in her flawless (s/t) skin. He raised a shaky hand to knock on the door, but he heard a clatter, scurrying, and rapid footsteps in response.

"(Name)?" he called, shifting nervously in his place. There was a series of footsteps running towards the door, almost as if someone was afraid to answer. A soft click was heard, and the (dark/light) haired, (e/c) eyed woman peeked out.

"S-Si?" She half-squeaked, afraid it was the very person who stood before her.

When her suspicions were proven true, she attempted to recede back into her house, until her friend stopped her by grabbing her by the wrist.

"(Name)," Feliciano began, his tone becoming serious, and making the (nationality) girl flinch, since the usually bubbly Italian was never that serious with her. Not like this, anyway…

"We need to talk."

Now, there they were, sitting in her living room, silence taking the both of them captive as they struggled to try to think of a good way to start off. When Feliciano cleared his throat, she looked up.

"(Name)...I have two things I want to bring up. For one thing, I want to know why you left me alone the other day…" he paused, to see her reaction. She turned to look at him, a little aghast that he still remembered it. How, and why did it worry him so much?

Well...no matter. There was no turning back at this point. She had to explain it, for she had no other choice. She cleared her own throat.

"u-um…" she began, struggling to think of a good way to explain. It was her turn, now, to speak, but it was Feli's turn to stay silent. "...I-I…" she began to stare at her lap.

"(Name), please give me an answer," Feliciano rested a hand on hers, causing her to blush.

"...Those girls…" she whispered. Feliciano raised an eyebrow. (Name) swallowed hard, feeling overly self conscious due to the fact that she was wearing a (f/c) tank top that fit tightly, and a pair of (2nd f/c) short-shorts, and had she had another choice, she would have avoided wearing that in front of anyone, especially Feliciano. "ve?" he asked.

"...Th-Those girls...I-I hated how they were hanging all over you! I hate how they had your undivided attention...I-I hate how perfect they seemed, with their flawless curves, and their slim frames, and just-!" this caught Feliciano by surprise. she was usually so quiet, he found it hard to imagine her going on a rant like this.

"...I hate how I can't be like them…" she whimpered, the volume of her voice dropping as she finished her rant. Italy's eyebrows raised even further.

Why was she so doubtful of herself?

"I hate how I can't be as curvy as they were...I hate how they were so beautiful, so...loved...while I'm just me-"

"(Name)-"

"I hate how I'm so plain, and boring, but all the other girls are so much more attractive than I am. I hate how I'm always the one who would be the last resort in terms of a datable person-"

"(Name)-!"

"I'm not beautiful, am I? That must be why I don't even have a boyfriend yet, huh?" (Name) scoffed, beginning to fall victim to the depression that slowly became part of insecurity. "Of course I don't, I'm not suitable for-mmph!"

she was finally cut off when the Italian pressed his lips against hers, holding her wrists so she couldn't fight back. "F-Feli?" she stuttered against his lips, only for it to sound like the hybrid child of a noise and a name. Feliciano said nothing, and pinned her to the couch as he did. When he pulled away, he glared down at her.

"How dare you say all those things about yourself!? (Name), you're beautiful, in more ways than you think! You're smart, nice, and you listen to people when they talk, you care about others instead of just yourself! You're perfect in your own way! Don't think that just because you didn't look exactly like those girls, that you aren't beautiful!" he responded, still hovering above her. Her face was bright red. "F-Feli…?" she whispered, only to be hushed.

"No," he began. "Please be quiet. (Name), what the hell were you thinking, when you began to say all that terrible stuff about yourself? I wouldn't care if you didn't look like a model, or if you were really small, or if you were a little chubby. I'll love you no matter what you look like, because all that matters is what's inside! Open your eyes, and see the truth, (Name), you're beautiful!" Feli frantically told her, his gaze growing less angered, and more desperate for her to hear reason. (Name)'s eyes widened, and she stayed silent as Feli's hands disappeared.

"(N-Name)..." Feliciano stuttered. she didn't answer. She just sat up, and stared at her friend. "Y-You...r-really love me?" she asked. Feliciano nodded, looking away. "s-si…" he responded.

"No lie?" (Name) persisted.

"No lie…" Feliciano confirmed.

In a flash of a moment, (Name)'s arms wrapped around him, and her lips pressed against his. The Italian's eyes widened, somewhat shocked for a moment, until it registered that she was kissing him.

(Name) (Surname), one of the most insecure girls he knew, was kissing him.

Feliciano wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest as he did, making sure that she was secure in his arms, and unable to escape him.

Disclaimer; I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own you. However, Italy will always be there to give you warm hugs 3

Ah, how I wish the characters of Hetalia were real ;u;


End file.
